


You, just like Nireus

by Hoito



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types, Superman/Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 03:22:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11327643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoito/pseuds/Hoito
Summary: 如果氪星是个水球,氪星人是个能在人鱼和人类形态之间切换的种族;那么他们俩的故事,会不会变成一出海的女儿呢?





	You, just like Nireus

**Author's Note:**

> 不过这说到底就是个我自娱自乐想写一大堆海洋生物的鱼废文而已_(:з」∠)_

故事开始于阿福接到的求救信号,严格来说是停在蝙蝠洞里那艘十分擅长贴水飞行的快艇接到的信号,阿福只来得及抬腿上船然后诅咒这种在浪尖跳跃的感觉:说真的他不认识其他的超级英雄也不知道他们都是怎么出行移动的,但如果有机会他一定会询问他们对交通方式的舒适性和安全性有什么看法.

托了对普通人来说太过刺激心脏的移动方法的福,到达现场的时间并不长,阿福一度以为自己需要回收一个泡在水里的蝙蝠侠,甚至为此在高速行进的快艇上卷起了袖子裤腿,所以当他看见仰天躺在岸边的布鲁斯的时候,第一反应是:“早知道就开车来”,毕竟把一个正值壮年,副业是打击犯罪的健康成年男子拖进车里肯定比扛上船轻松.

“我宁愿您是泡在水里的.”

事后阿福这么表示,而布鲁斯的回应则是皱起眉头,咔哧咔哧嚼着饼干

“我确定我是在几公里开外的海里遇难的.”

对此阿福只是耸耸肩,撤下已经不需要的餐具和餐巾,在离开餐厅前回头看了一眼端着咖啡看着报纸根本没在意这事的布鲁斯

“好吧,我们可以权当您是被海的女儿救上了岸---在那艘快得吓人的船接到求救信号之前.”

布鲁斯没有放下报纸,只是抬眼瞥了一眼站得极具风度的管家

“阿福,这一点都不好笑.”

可以算是英式管家范本的老人淡定地耸耸肩,

“是啊,那会是个悲剧故事,如果王子坚持自己是被潮水冲上岸的话.”

 

与此同时,即将入夏的北极依旧是一片冰天雪地,

唯一展现出夏日将至的便是冰层融化破裂时发出的嘎吱声,对这片永冻之地的生命们来说,这声音震耳欲聋,如同别处夏日轰隆的雷响.预示着食物丰盛生机勃发的季节即将到来.

细小的浮游生物们开始旺发,成群结队将海水染得浑浊,而猎食者们也随着这片饵料的浓雾回到这里.他们寻找着进入的航道,在这支队伍最前列的便是如同蓝灰色闪电一般的独角鲸群,它们倾听着冰层碎裂的声音,追逐着海面上这条转瞬即逝的通道,冰层在它们身后重新合上,阻挡虎鲸猎食它们尚还年幼的同伴.

这本是北极繁荣夏季中极其平凡的一幕,每年重复着上演,只是今年这些夏季的先遣军的前方多出了一个几乎融进海水的身影.冰层在他面前碎裂,展开一条波光粼粼的航道.

最终行进的队伍在一片浮冰围绕水域停下了,它们充满梦幻气息的长角感受到了海水细微的温度变化和藏在平静水面下近乎嘈杂的声音,那是夏天猎场特有的声音,从细小浮游生物拨动海水产生的振动到鱿鱼喷水前进的突突声,或是大群鱼类聚集在一起甩动尾鳍的声音.

鲸群开始下潜,这是夏季伊始第一顿丰盛的大餐,但它们并不会在此停留太久,冰层会渐渐融化,然后虎鲸就会开始进入这片海域,他们需要的是在此之前补充些能量,然后离开,去寻找一块躲避天敌抚养幼崽的安全之地

它们带着斑点的尾巴优雅却沉重地拍打着海水,驱动身体避开某块区域,伴随着它们拍打海水和低低吟唱的歌声,那片海水就带着犹如沸腾的呼啸汹涌而上,水柱的尖端是个清晰可见的人影.

他闭着双眼,带着水珠的脸庞和身躯让人不由联想起尼柔斯---那个传说中最为英俊却少有人知的天神将领.

当他睁开眼睛,天空和海洋仿佛同时存在于他的眼底,与此同时那巨大的水柱终于承受不住重力轰然倒下,而他轻巧地甩开尾巴尖上的海水,那是条令人惊艳的蓝色尾巴,半透明的鳍反射着太阳温暖的光芒,鳞片折射出奇异的红色，在靠近腰部的地方渐渐开始变得细密，最后消失在那阿多尼斯式窄腰的皮肤中.

没人想去质疑那条尾巴或是质疑他为什么有条尾巴,毕竟他们那么美好,美好到看着那些鳞片消失在阳光下会不禁可惜的程度

但他只是向上升,向着阳光更为耀眼的地方,

最后在平流层毫不留情的阳光下,那些鳞片消失的无影无踪,取而代之的是线条分明的双腿.

伸手握拳确认了一下离开水之后身体的灵活度,他扫视了下自己光裸的身体，特别是身体的下半部分……

“说实话这个过程一直都挺尴尬的,不能想想办法吗?”

[您可以选择在堡垒使用人工灯光.]

不知何时出现的灰色机械递上衣服这么表示,

“那会让我觉得自己像活生生被烤干了.”

迅速套上衬衣西裤,顺便拢了拢头发,最后不忘把稍嫌笨重的眼镜架上鼻梁,他对喃喃自语着要把调整人工光照系统的优先度上升为最优先的机器人点头告别,然后破空而去.


End file.
